The Lost Warriors
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Have you ever lost your pet cat, feeling really sad? Suggest them here and I will write a story for them, about their true feelings before they... died. Everyone on FFN will remember your cat. Come and read. -Latest Chapter, Tinkerbell, Ashheart15's cat
1. Molly, Blossomstripe

**Okay, I felt really sad about people/probable you readers losing their/your cats. I love cats so much, and this is a story, where you tell me about your cat, and I will write a story for everyone to remember them by. I will try to do all.**

**This is :'( dedicated to my cat Molly.**

* * *

Molly sat perched on the fence post. _I love life out here in the fresh air, no sound of honking cars and trucks belting their horns._

She watched the young twolegs prance around the garden and felt a purr rise in her throat. _They are so cute!_

She heard barking, but she didn't worry, she was friends with all the animals on the farm, but then she saw who it was. Bluey, the neighbour's blue-heeler…

The tabby rolled her eyes and brought a white paw over her ear. "Well, what are you doing here?" she asked the dog, anger in her eyes. "This is my place," she pointed out, twitching her whiskers.

The young twolegs were pointing and gasping, she snickered slightly. Bluey let out a low growl. "I'm here to visit, maybe I'll stay a while," he suggested and Molly felt herself bristle.

_Being on the farm so long, I can understand any animal I want._ "Go home…" she snarled and the blue-heeler leapt. Before she could skirt up the tree, he clamped his jaws in her tail. "Argh!" she shrieked and the young twolegs screamed in fear and rushed forward to assist their loving, old cat.

She pulled with her might and felt searing pain scorch her tail as she clambered up the tree. "Missing something?" the dog snarled and Molly saw the tip of her tail on the ground below, blood was pouring out of her wound.

_I can't leave my kids, but they could've done something to prevent this _she thought, struggling to keep her eyes open. Darkness washed over her.

* * *

Molly blinked open her eyes, seeing her brother. Gee-Whiz, he was her brother, and they were very close, they'd been raised together, unlike many other kittens.

"Molly! You've come at last." Gee Whiz purred loudly and she looked at her tail, it was normal, and she felt no pain. But then her eyes blinked open and pain washed back over her.

* * *

"Gee Whiz, come back," she whispered. She looked below, there was a tall, male twoleg, holding a stick and pointing it in her direction. _Wh-What is that thing?_

_Boom_! She felt herself fall out of the tree, hitting every branch on her way down, she collapsed into the dirt.

The last thing she saw was the tall twoleg leaning over her.

* * *

"Gee Whiz, Marmalade?" she called, worry in her flashing green eyes. "Are you there?" a voice surprised her. "Molly!" it was Marmalade's high mew.

"Marmalade, how are you doing?" she murmured, touching her nose to her ear. "How are my twolegs, are they alright?" she fussed.

"The young female is taking it hard, she thinks she is to blame," Marmalade sadly confessed and Molly bristled. "She had nothing to do with my… _death_!" the word death sounded strange on her tongue.

"What about the male? The young one?" Molly continued, she loved her twolegs with her heart and soul. "He's sad, but he refuses to show it."

"And the older female?"

"She is devastated… she misses you so much, and they are going to make a book about you," Molly felt instantly loved, and remembered. _They'll always remember me, I know they will, and Klaws is the new leader of the farm_ she thought with a sad smile.

"Do you wish to see their future?" Marmalade interrupted her thoughts and Molly nodded eagerly. She followed her friend along a grassy path and a river alongside them. _What is this place, I'll have to ask!_

"What is this place?" she echoed her thoughts. "Oh Molly, this is paradise," she teased, flicking her tail and bounding to a pool full of starlight. "What is this?" she pretty much repeated her last question.

"The Starpool, where we see the future ahead," Marmalade informed her, happiness flickering around in her gaze.

"Oh wow, there's the young female twoleg, she's petting a ginger cat, who is that Marmalade?" Molly asked curiously, looking expectantly at her friend.

"The cat's name is Mango, and alongside her is her sister Daisy, they are Klaw's grandkits," and Molly gasped. "Who is the leader of the farm?" she hissed.

"Crystal, the cranky one over there in the corner," a hint of amusement was in Marmalade's mew. "I wish her well," Molly replied, knowing Klaws and Lacy weren't there. A young jack Russel was playing with a toy rabbit.

"What is that _dog_ doing in _my_ house!" she spat, unsheathing her claws slightly. _I got murdered by one of those foxhearts!_

"She lives with the cats, I swear she partially believes she is one…" the ginger tabby replied, and the vision closed.

"Oh," she murmured. "Everything's changed so much," she meowed quietly, looking at her paws, and she began to get lost in thought.

_I'll miss sitting on a cow's back, or a horse's, I'll miss bossing Zen, the bullmastiff-ridgeback, and I'll miss Klaws and Lacy, watching their kittens grow. But I'll be watching, watching from paradise._

* * *

**No, Klaws and Lacy are both girls, they just had their kittens at the same time! :D**

**Molly died in 2006 when I was young. I did feel partly responsible, because I watched it happen, I saw it happen, I could've been quicker, but I wasn't.**

_**Sorry Molly, maybe you'd be here today if I'd been quicker.**_

**Fill this out if you want your cat remembered by everyone on **

**Name Of Cat:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Cause Of Death:**

**Environment:**

**Genders of Twolegs:**

**Other Pets:**

**Deceased Pets:**

**Other:**

* * *

**My Form For Molly**

**Name Of Cat: Molly**

**Nickname: Good Golly Miss Molly**

**Gender: she-cat**

**Appearance: tabby she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white tipped tail and beautiful green eyes**

**Personality: she is a wise, playful old cat, and she can get your attention when she needs it**

**Cause Of Death: a blue heeler named Bluey**

**Environment: a farm, hay rolls, cows etc.**

**Genders of Twolegs: young female, young male, older female**

**Other Pets: Lacy/Klaws (grey she-cat with ginger patches/lazy, plump tabby she-cat)**

**Deceased Pets: Marmalade/Gee Whiz (pretty ginger tabby she-cat/same as Molly)**

**Other: two young cats, grandkits of Klaws, Mango, and Daisy… and a stray cat they found, Crystal.**


	2. Moon, symonybaloney

**Okay, this is for symonybaloney, for her cat Moon, who unfortunately got hit by a car. I'm sure she was an amazing cat.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Moon brought a pretty tortoiseshell paw over her ear as she bounded along the grass of her beautiful house. _I have a great life_ she let out a meow, as if to agree with her thoughts. The dogs barked in the back yard and her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Cranky old dogs," she commented aloud, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts, she wanted to visit the river, it was past a few twoleg nests but she easily knew her way around.

She weaved through the long grass and spotted the clear water flowing gently amongst the rocks. _Ah, perfect place_ she thought triumphantly, the moonlight washing down on her.

It was across the street and she looked either way to see if a car was coming. _Someone stupid, knowing twolegs could hit me and leave me laying of the road, my twolegs are asleep, they won't know till morning. _She viewed the scenario in her head and horror made her eyes widen.

"A horrible day to die, when the stream is looking so beautiful," she persuaded herself that nothing was wrong, but her fur was beginning to bristle. _Calm down Moon_ her thoughts seemed to calm her and she felt her fur lie flat.

She crossed the road, unease in her paws, she heard a loud skid of a speeding car and fear locked her paws to place. _Run Moon, run_ her thoughts screamed at her and the headlights shone in her eyes and she gasped her last breath and she felt herself go reeling into the air, she landed alongside the grassy edge where she had planned to go.

She rolled down the hill, her eyes slowly closing, but the last thing she saw was the clear, smooth river flowing gently against the rocks.

* * *

Moon opened her eyes, and yawned, she felt tired, and ached in her shoulders and paws. "Where am I?" she stammered, getting quickly to her paws. _Where are my twolegs, what happened, why is it so bright? _ Questions buzzed through her mind.

_Oh, yes, last night, I-I _her vision blurred slightly as she walked in confused circles. "I got hit by a car," she stated, feeling very lost. _But that isn't the point, where am I?_

_Where are my twolegs? _She remembered just that night, she had bitten the younger female twolegs hand, playfully of course, and she had petted her head and told me she loved me. _Oh, where are you now?_

"I want to go home…" she wailed, looking around the empty meadow. "I don't like it here!" she declared stubbornly, lashing her tail, but not in anger, in fear.

"I'm dead aren't I?" she growled, and she raced eagerly in the left direction, wondering if the meadow would ever end.

"I'm scared," she added, knowing no cat could hear her, but then, something that made her world light up. "Hello?" it was a tom mew. "Who are you?" she pretended to act tough, and she bristled deliberately.

"I'm River," he replied confidently, his bushy grey fur ruffling in the cool breeze. "I'm- Moon…" she meowed, narrowing her eyes. "Where am I? Where are my twolegs? What happened?" she pestered him with questions.

River shook his head in laughter. "You're in paradise," he started and Moon interrupted him. "Excuse me? Paradise, pfth, an endless meadow, what a great paradise!" she hissed but River didn't seem to hear her.

"Your twolegs are where they always are… at their house, grieving for you… you got hit by a car, you're dead Moon," River answered her questions. Moon said nothing at first. "Where are the rivers?" she whispered. "What?"

"The rivers, and the moonlight washing over me, the tree's overhanging the river, the leaves, the pebbles… time seems to have stopped here, I want my paradise, not anyone else's," she whispered, staring around. _This isn't what I pictured, I wish I'd looked again before I'd walked, or I wouldn't be here, with this complete stranger, I miss home._

"You've spoken well, Moon… I will take you to your paradise, which is mine too, I love rivers, which I was named after, and forests, and moonlight, which you were named after," he stated and a bright light surrounded them.

"What the-?" she started but she felt herself fade…

* * *

"Where am I now?" she snapped at River, who was looking quite pleased with himself. "You're in paradise Moon… safe and sound," his voice was barely a whisper.

_Wow, the stream, the moon… the grass, the pebbles… the only thing that's missing is- my twolegs._

"What about them?" she growled. "Who?"

"My twolegs, this place isn't nearly as perfect without them!" she pointed out, and River answered easily by flicking his tail to a pool full of starlight.

"What is that," nervousness flickered in her gaze, and she gave a single lash of her tail and bounded over before he could answer.

She leaned over the rocks and gazed into the pool, a sudden ripple surprised her and she saw her twolegs, crying and wailing, it made her feel sad.

_Oh no, I've made them cry! How could I?_

Moon poked the pool, wondering if she could go back home, but nothing happened, except the vision faded, sending sadness all through her lithe body.

"You miss them, every cat here does," River stated and Moon didn't want to hear it. "This isn't paradise, this is a nightmare!" she hissed and she poked the pool again, and again, and again, but the vision didn't come back.

"I want my twolegs, and I want them now!" she wailed, tears welling in the depths of her eyes. "You can watch over them from here, and you can visit them in dreams," River offered but Moon hissed.

"I want to feel their hands on my fur, I want to hear their voice, and I want those annoying two dogs that I hate so much-" she sighed and whispered. "I want to go home…"

"You're stuck here, so sorry," River meowed, clearly getting impatient with her stubbornness and he padded away. "I'm going to the stream, you can come if you want…" he murmured and he bounded off.

* * *

Moon stayed where she was. _Twolegs, my twolegs… I'll-I'll never see them again? Is this cat being serious? I don't know him, he could be lying! Maybe this is all a huge dream and I'm going to wake up and fix all my wrongs in the world… I can't die; I don't want to leave the real world! I want the dogs; I want the couch where I curled up for my nap! I want everything I once had… but now, it's gone. I wish I'd gone inside that night, and fell asleep on my twolegs bed, I wish, I wish, I wish. But now I can't, goodbye, twolegs._

* * *

**Okay, I hope you cried reading this; I want you to feel sorry for the cat I write about. Moon is a very sad cat now, she wants her twolegs, I guess she really misses you. Here are the next few cats that have been suggested.**

**+You can write about your neighbour's cat, any cat, but it has to be a cat you had a close bound with… please don't make them up!**

**1. Ashheart15 ~ Tinkerbell**

**2. Wolftacoz ~ Sophie**

**3. Goldsong ~ Cashie**

**4. Ventus-X-Me ~ Gizmo**

**5. TinaFrostDahMuffinburger ~ Sammy**

**6. Derek ~ Boots**

**Fill out this if you want your cat to be remembered by everyone**

**Name Of Cat:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Cause Of Death:**

**Environment:**

**Genders of Twolegs:**

**Other Pets:**

**Deceased Pets:**

**Other:**

* * *

**Name Of Cat: Moon**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Tortie with tabby markings**

**Personality: Funny and sweet yet feisty**

**Cause Of Death: Car :(**

**Environment: A nice house**

**Genders of Twolegs: young female, older female**

**Other Pets: two dogs**

**Deceased Pets: only her**

**Other: nope**


	3. Tinkerbell, Ashheart15

**Okay! This is for Ashheart15! This is also for their cat Tinkerbell… who unfortunately was hit by a car on a small road. **_**R.I.P. Tinkerbell. **_**I love her name by the way, it's adorable, I wish she was still with us.**

* * *

Tinkerbell paced around the room, feeling impatient and grumpy. "Let me out!" she wailed loudly, hoping her twolegs would wake up and come and satisfy her by letting her out into the garden where she could catch mice and birds.

A young twoleg walked towards her, and she gave her most innocent look. "Well?" she asked. _I know the twoleg can't understand me, but who cares._

They door was opened and she took her chance and she leapt and landed on the soft grass, it felt moist on her paws… _did it rain? I was asleep half the day, perhaps it did?_

She bounded along the path, knowing her way easily around. _I should visit the neighbour; they usually give me their spare scraps, which are usually to die for_ she licked her whiskers hungrily as she followed her usual path.

The black she-cat perked her ears as she heard yelling coming from another twoleg nest, she spotted them yelling and throwing stuff at each other. _What is going on there_ she gave a yawn, realizing it was none of _her_ business, and knowing twolegs, they would work it out.

She pounced playfully on a beetle, which was slowly crossing the pathway. "Get out of here! Or else," she threatened playfully, easily batting it to the other side of the path. "Ha!"

A dog barked from a nearby a yard and she rolled her eyes, thinking of the dog that lived in her yard, Bonnie. _And they say I'm grumpy, it's hard not to be when she keeps me up half the day, and night._

Tinkerbell leapt onto her favourite spot, near her favourite twoleg garden on the fence, shade covering her from the sun, making her black fur even darker. "Maybe I'll get some peace here," she closed her eyes, and brought her tail over her nose.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a loud noise, and she leapt to her paws and jumped off the fence. "Who's there?" she asked warily, and she saw a large, white car. "Nice car," she murmured sarcastically, and she looked to see who was inside. _A male, a huge male_ she recognized the twoleg.

She looked at the car, not a trace of fear in her gaze as it sped towards her. "Chicken, chicken," she murmured, remembering the game she had played with the kittypets across the road. _Fun times_ she thought, feeling cheerful.

The car didn't stop, and she felt a trace of doubt prick her mind. _I'm getting out of here! No, you can't be the chicken, chicken_ she thought stubbornly, but something pushed her. _Which is more important, your life, or a reputation?_ She shook her head to make up her mind and just as she leapt out of the way, the car hit her back and she crumpled to the ground.

_I-I-I, this can't be happening…_ her eyes closed.

* * *

Tinkerbell opened one eye nervously, it was a grassy area, like the place near her yard. _Soft, moist…_ she shook her head to clear her head. _Where am I?_

"You are in Paradise young one…" a clear voice spoke and she spun around, her fur rising. "Excuse me? I am meant to be home, can I wake up from this horrible dream now?" she asked annoyingly, lashing her black tail.

"No… this is no dream, chicken, chicken… your twolegs will find you, but you will not find them, you're dead Tinkerbell," the voice whispered in her ear and she spun around, claws unsheathed to lash at whoever spoke. She felt her claws rip fur and she let out a satisfied growl.

"Don't lash out Tinkerbell… you will be sent to the underworld,"

"Paradise? The Underworld? Am I supposed to believe this nonsense?" she asked seriously. "You sound like those twolegs who walked past my house!"

"Too bad Tinkerbell, I wish you were as nice as your name," the voice replied, and Tinkerbell bristled. "Why don't you go to the _Underworld_, isn't that where cats go that annoy that _Underworld_ out of other cats?" she offered. "I'll take you there…"

"Yeah, haha, funny… do you want to come or not?" Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "Where are we going, and why are we going there? And how are we getting there? And who are we go-" the voice interrupted her. "Yeah, okay, we're going to Paradise; whoop… we're walking, and just me and you,"

"Fine, I'm not saying I like it though," she complained, drooping her tail and following a strange tortoiseshell cat through the timeless environment.

* * *

She opened her eyes. It was the same beautiful place, but there was only one difference. The trees were blowing, the leaves were flying, and the clouds were chasing each other across the sky.

_Time has started…_ "What's your name?" she asked the strange cat.

"My name is Moon, I suffered the same death as you, and found it hard to let go of my twolegs… but I'm happy here, I wish they knew that." Moon replied, sadness in her huge eyes.

"Well, you know my name, and sorry about your ear," Tinkerbell gritted her teeth and Moon gave her a friendly nudge. "No problem, half of the cats I come to take her do the same," for the first time Tinkerbell noticed all the scars on her ears. "Wow,"

"No biggie, anyway, I need to meet someone," affection was in her eyes. _I wonder who this 'someone' is_.

"Okay, bye," Tinkerbell farewelled the tortoiseshell and she bounded off across the meadow towards the forest.

* * *

_Ah, here I am twolegs… and very annoying dog named Bonnie. I'm safe in whatsthenameagain, oh, yeah, paradise. I don't know where they come up with this stuff about Paradise and the Underworld, I mean, Moon tells me stories about the evil cats._

_Apparently, they work all day in a blazing hot pit! But, no one knows for sure, since no one has ever gone in, and came out alive. Perhaps that is my new goal? No, I've learnt my lesson, safety before reputation._

_I'm sorry when you found my body, I partly wish you hadn't, so you would think I lived happy, and not dead. I miss you, however much I hissed at you, or accidently clawed your finger. I had my good moments too, I purred, I allowed you to pet me. I curled up on your lap._

_I miss you._

**Okay! I hope you like the personality of Tinkerbell, sweet name! Feisty personality. R.I.P To The Dear Cat Tinkerbell.**

**Tinkerbell, you are missed by everyone.**

**Fill out this if you want your cat remembered.**

**Name Of Cat:**

**Nickname (Optional):  
Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Cause Of Death:**

**Environment (Please be descriptive with this, thanks):**

**Other Pets:**

**Deceased Pets:**

**Other:**

**Here is the form for Tinkerbell**

**Name Of Cat: Tinkerbell (I'm sorry for your loss Ashheart)**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: black with white chin underbelly and front paws**

**Personality: fierce a bit grumpy but kind and loving**

**Cause Of Death: she was hit by a car at night**

**Environment: small town main road**

**Genders of Twolegs: two females**

**Other Pets: a dog named Bonnie**

**Deceased Pets: none**

**Other: she was a few streets from the house and we found her on the side of the road the next day she was 9 years old.**

**NEXT UP IS SOPHIE!**


	4. Sophie, Wolftacoz

**Okay… **** this is for Wolftacoz… do you like tacos? Anyway, to the subject… this is a cat named Sophie, probable a beautiful, loving cat. Thank you for all the information, and I am sorry for your loss. *looks down***

**~R.I.P. Sophie**

* * *

Sophie sat on the mat, feeling comfortable, her favourite twoleg, a young female, settled beside her. _I love her; she is so loving _she thought, rubbing her head on her twoleg's leg. "I love you," she purred loudly, knowing she couldn't understand her.

"I love you too," the twoleg squealed and the cat pricked her ears and then she felt her head burn up. _What the-_ the twoleg, who was patting her head, gazed at her with huge eyes. "Sophie, you're burning up!"

Pain formed in her stomach and she gritted her teeth. "Argh," she growled, digging her claws into the mat, and the twoleg scampered off to find the older twoleg.

_What is happening to me_ pain shot through her and she struggled to her paws, her large yellow eyes narrowed with confusion?_ Here comes another trip to The Cutter_ she thought, managing to be sarcastic throughout the pain.

The twolegs blabbered and she didn't know what was wrong, she felt herself begin to pass out…

* * *

"Hey! Why are we here," a small black kitten growled, looking around. She squeaked loudly. "I don't know, I was warm by my mama's tummy and now I'm here!" she pointed out. They were inside a large shop… _That's what it's called I think_.

"Maybe she didn't want us," a small white she-kit wailed, her huge blue eyes lit with worry. "Smiths," she murmured and the three other kits looked at her with confusion in their eyes and she beckoned her short tail to the sign above them. "Woah," they squeaked in awe.

"We've got to get out of here," the ginger tabby tom with white paws informed them. "I know," the black tom growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Come on!" the white she-kit squealed, digging her claws into the cardboard and attempted to clamber out. "I can't," she sighed.

Shadows leaned over them and the kits closed their eyes, expecting the worse, but then they realized, it was only the twolegs. One of them grabbed the white she-kit, her sister. "No!" she wailed, grabbing her sister's paw. "Ouch!" she squealed.

She reluctantly let go and she peered over the edge of the box, watching her sister go…

Soon enough, she was the only kitten left in the box, and she gazed out the window at the clouds, they were lazily floating across the sky. She pawed boringly at a piece of newspaper, until she heard oohs and ahh's. She felt herself being picked up and she didn't bother fighting it, she felt warm, and safe in this twoleg's arms. _Goodbye Smiths_ she thought with a sad a smile.

* * *

She woke up and she instantly recognized The Cutter, and she let out a short, quiet hiss. The twolegs petted her pelt, in act to calm her but she was reminded of why she was here when a sizzling pain shot through her stomach. She let out a small cry.

The twolegs talked, but she couldn't understand… _I don't like anyone here, they are horrible and mean, and use sharp needle like things_ she hissed angrily, glaring at the newcomer.

She only heard the word. "Cat," and "Mean," and she got the message. "Mean yourself," she spat, baring her teeth, and she rested her head in her paws, trying to ignore the pain.

The twolegs were looking very worried and she felt hope vanish. She felt something sharp prick her and she felt herself begin got fade… seriously this time.

A woof sounded behind her and she hissed in irritation. "Hercules, shut up I'm trying to sleep," she snapped, but she knew she wasn't sleeping and she spun around, but instead of the Rottweiler, there was a golden-retriever named Maxie. _Ah, old Maxie…_ "Where am I?" she asked the dog, meeting his gaze confidently.

"You're in Paradise, I am not allowed to be here, since I have to get back to my Paradise, but you don't know any cats well enough for you to be guided there," the golden dog pointed out with a yap.

"Where's my sister," the dog's ears pricked and embarrassment shone in her eyes. "Oh, I forgot about your littermates," she let out a small yap, as in an apology and his golden pelt began to fade as he took off into the distance.

An older white she-cat appeared, her eyes shining with affection. "Ah Sophie, it seems like a lifetime ago that I saw you fade away in that box," she reminded gently. "Ah, good old days," she muttered sarcastically. "What was Maxie talking about when he said Paradise?" she asked her sister. "It's Snowy by the way, that's what my twolegs called me," she pointed out.

"Oh,"

"Okay, answering your question… Paradise can be whatever you want it to be, bad, or good… well not really bad," Snowy went on. "So, my Paradise is with my twolegs, chop-chop!" she growled, looking around, waiting for them to poof into the dream she was having.

"That is one thing you cannot have," and Sophie bit her tongue. "Not really Paradise is it?" she growled. "No, I wished for my twolegs too when Crow brought me here," and Sophie blinked. Snowy got it. "Crow is our brother," and Sophie smiled as she remembered her stubborn brother.

"I'm hungry, is there any food here?" she asked, her oatmeal coloured stomach rumbling. Her grey fur was bristling as she looked around, it was so… _strange._

"Yes, you either can catch it, or you get your meals by the twolegplace," seeing the hope flash in her eyes, Snowy hastily added. "No twolegs, just food," and her tail drooped.

"So where is it?" she asked again, feeling very depressed. _I miss my twolegs, especially the young female; she was my favourite twoleg in the whole world!_

"Over there," Snowy showed her with her tail and Sophie reluctantly left the trail and headed towards the twoleg nests that reminded her of home.

* * *

**R.I.P. Sophie (Sorry for not updating in a while)**

**Here is the form for this cat!**

**Name Of Cat: Sophie (Wolftacoz)**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Appearance: a grey ticked tabby she-cat with an oatmeal coloured undercoat and black ticked fur and a black stripe on her back where the smaller stripes connect and an oatmeal belly and a white muzzle and large yellow eyes.**

**Personality: Very secluded, afraid of almost anything. Only likes her owners; preferably the apprentice aged one.**

**Cause Of Death: Blockage in the Stomach**

**Environment: House-cat.**

**Genders of Twolegs: An apprentice aged female and an adult female.**

**Other Pets: A Rottweiler named Hercules with tan paws and white spots on his paws.**

**Deceased Pets: a golden retriever named Maxie.**

**Other: Sophie was found at a free kitten box in front of smiths.**

**Fill out this form if you want your cat remembered…**

**Name Of Cat:  
Gender:**

**Appearance:  
Personality:  
Cause Of Death:  
Environment:  
Genders Of Twolegs:  
Other Pets:  
Deceased Pets:  
Other:**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite! I'm sorry for your loss Wolftacoz… **


End file.
